Deathly hallows
by Burnandsalt
Summary: "A curious murder drags the Winchester brothers to a small town. What seemed to be a simple mystery to solve is compounded when they find the old friend Callie Robb, and it seems that there's more than a simple case of a creature from the depths."


**Deathly Hallows**

[Oneshot]

Category: Mystery, Adventure, fighting, sci-fi fantasy  
Warning: sex, violence, obscene language  
Rating: (NC -16)

"A curious murder drags the Winchester brothers to a small town. What seemed to be a simple mystery to solve is compounded when they find the old friend Callie Robb, and it seems that there's more than a simple case of a creature from the depths."

Roxanne Carmichael gasped when her boyfriend, Bryan Ward, lifted her by the waist, supporting her in his strong arms. His lips were against her thin neck's Roxanne and naked, kissing him. She swallowed a groan of pleasure, breathing hard, caressing and stroking the hair full of Bryan.

The couple was in the ladies room of the college, and it was past ten o'clock at night. Sneaked in the back, and running and kissing, entered the ladies room, where they would make promises of eternal love and consume in a relationship and sexual intimacy.

But it is clear that a sudden that night can change all the costumes.

The bathroom door opening startled Roxanne, she immediately went from the arms of Bryan and could feel the current cold and lifeless that passed by, causing it to be spiky.

- What's wrong, baby? - He asked. Bryan had an irritating tendency to direct the baby as Roxanne, but this time she did not care. I was too scared to watch anything.

- I want to go home, Bryan. - She said, turning to him.

- Shh ... - Bryan closed his eyes and headed to his girlfriend, holding her by the waist, kissing her forehead lightly. - It's okay, baby. It is normal you get nervous and anxious. I will do everything gently, stay calm.

She closed her eyes softly, clinging to the words of Bryan. she was paranoid, afraid of what might happen there. Roxanne forced herself to calm down and embrace Bryan. It was the sound of the door of one of the booths that brought her back to reality. Over again that the current cold and lifeless pierced his body.

- I'm scared, Bryan. - Felt tears embargoed his vision, and chased them, squinting hard.

- There is nothing to fear ... - Bryan replied in a reassuring tone, but did not prevent her body to stiffen, as if expecting some imminent danger. The whistle of the wind made it almost jump. - I'm here, baby.

She wanted to tell him to shut up, but he restrained himself, leaving the embrace. Maybe they just needed a little cold water on his face. Yes, that was it.

Roxanne walked into the marble sink, leaning and turning on the tap. The water flow of water seemed to calm her heart, and, wetting her hands, she washed her face. He rubbed his eyes, trying to wake from that danger which existed only in his mind. He looked up into the mirror to see if her face was very downcast. It was then seen.

Bryan was raised in the air by someone with a black hood. She turned, startled, and opened her mouth to scream but the scream died in her throat. A whip of blood from the gullet Bryan ricocheted and hit her face, staining it.

His legs trembled, and soon became wobbly. If not for the marble sink, Roxanne would have fallen on the floor. I could not run, just let the tears roll down his face as his hands tried to remove excess blood.

The person turned to her, eyes twinkling. They were bright red, almost demonic. She felt vulnerable, as if that ... that thing could see inside, your feelings, your soul.

Something pierced his belly, and Roxanne moaned in pain, choking himself with his own blood. The amount of liquid foaming in his mouth and dripped down her lips were huge, as if a pool is overflowing. A pool of blood.

The familiar pain rolled her stomach, her belly and blood mingled with a black liquid. Her eyes begged for death, and she was raised by the most abominable thing that turns yarn thick and black. They are intertwined, making a stream of pure pain.

The last word that sprang from the lips of scarlet Roxanne was a whisper:

- Help ...

Chapter 1

Dean Winchester came from the back, the same entry that Roxanne Carmichael and Bryan Ward used to invade the school on the night of his murder. The day had already dawned, and the bodies had been found. The blood was drained, and seemed empty shells, which once had sheltered life.

- Come on. - He called his brother, Sam Winchester, in a whisper.

Dean cautiously crossed the empty corridor, while Sam went out the window. He soon reached his brother. The location of the murder was surrounded by police, trying to unravel the crime.

Undetected, infiltrated at the murder scene. The women's bathroom was covered in blood. It looked like a festival of horrors. Roxanne Carmichael's eyes were still frightened, as if he expected the visit. A large hole appeared in his belly, and a scarlet thread of blood still dripped from the corner of his mouth.

- Random Victims? - Sam questioned. - Or that offenders need to be penalized?

Dean did not answer. He was still examining the body empty, faces the beautiful purple girl who was Roxanne, blue-eyed and blond. It looked like someone he knew.

- I'd say they were random victims. - A female voice answered. A woman walked through the door of the ladies room, a beautiful woman. Her legs were long and thick, the bust was great. And red lips, perfectly lined eyes, long eyelashes. Blue-eyed blonde ... was just thinking of the devil which he appeared. A pair of bear ears were put into his head, like a bow. - But the way he killed them, silently and painfully, and the time it took to get all the blood indicates that in his mind, makes right.

- Callie Robb, How long? - Sam said surprised.

- Horrible ears, Callie. - Dean greeted derisively.

- I know you want an equal. - She replied ironically and winked at him. - So we're three reunited. - Callie put her hands on her waist. - You have not changed much. That's so nostalgic.

- You look like a slut. - Dean answered, shrugging. Sam warned with the look, and Dean continued: - Look what she's wearing. A black shirt that highlights her breasts, a pair of jeans that was cut at mid-thigh, a pantyhose scratched and high black boots. Not counting the stupid bear ears.

- Very nice, Dean. He trained a lot when I went away to be able to rub on my face? - Callie added sarcastically.

- I don't know, can I try again?

- Dean, no. - Sam warned, sighing. - No time for conversation. Am I right, Callie. What are you doing here?

The Winchester brothers realize that she directed her gaze to the floor, facing one of the tiles smeared with blood. She started rubbing his leg in the other, and biting her lower lip.

Callie Robb was an old friend of Sam and Dean. She was smart, sexy and great to look at a murder scene. Always helped them, and even had a roll with Dean - had sex once or twice. Until he had that case, three murders, a valuable item to pursue. Callie eloped with him.

- I came to help. - Her voice sounded forced, not at all normal.

- Help what? The escape again with a diamond? - The sarcastic comment came from Dean and Sam ignored. Since Callie did not.

- Do you see a diamond here? - She asked, drawing a smile on his lips mocking and ironic.

- You would not help if there was something behind. - Dean concluded, staring at her with cold eyes. - What do you want, Callie?

- I do not know ... Help with something, perhaps? Do not be so trivial, Dean.

- Actually, Callie - Sam spoke up. - I think we should not trust you, because what happened in the past.

- The past is gone. - She said sharply.

- Just like you! - Dean recalled, and for a moment, Callie did not know what to answer. Back with a sarcastic comment.

- Wow, Dean, I knew you liked the past, but guess who was dying to get back to me. If you're a good boy, I can kill miss. We used to play a little. - Passed his lips red. - Even though I do not want, I'll try to find out what killed them. It will be like a game.

- May the best win ... - Dean murmured more to himself, but Callie heard. She sent a kiss and winked at him, then went out the door in style.

The Winchester brothers watched her out of sight to recover. Sam shook his head and moved her shoulders, while inspired Dean with force and arms crossed on his chest.

- You're screwed. - Sam spoke first.

- This game is for both of us. - Dean replied.

- I know, but the wink and the kiss were a warning to you.

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but then thought better. Really, it was a warning! Wicked, wicked, wicked ... So, defeated, he murmured to himself: - Shit!

Chapter 2

The wind struck Robb Callie, but she did not seem to notice. she was too frustrated to care about your hair revolted, in alliance with the wind. she was too tired to go with that game, needed answers fast.

She was on the outside of the college, where the sky seemed to be collapsing. It was very windy, carrying pain and suffering, so that the town has suffered.

Murders like that were already turning pneumonia. Callie had no time to play with Sam and Dean Winchester. she had to act before the creature arrange more victims. The next could be the outsiders, the Winchester brothers.

- Should not you be here. - The officer who was waiting outside the college to see Callie deduced.

She looked up at the guard approached. So it was now, put his hand to his waist, pulling a small pistol kept there. A straight shot made the guard collapsed to the ground lifeless.

The noise resounded, and before the building came, it clouded the time, throwing a smoke grenade, which, rolling, all that piece turned into mist. The guards coughed, waving his arms and looking for the enemy. The bullets ripped and filled them with pain chest, and all fell dead on the floor.

She entered the college again, empty at the time, except for the brothers. Fuck them, she thought. Needed to examine the bodies, because he saw something that was never in previous murders.

Chapter 3

The shooting guns attracted the attention of Sam Winchester. This looked at his brother, who stared back. Dean got to his feet, because moments before had been crouching, leaving no detail to escape.

- The shotgun was in the car. - He spoke with a hoarse voice, arming himself with a silver _Desert Eagle _that had stuck in his belt. - You get?

- Anything that I can draw is good. - Sam said.

Dean nodded, and slowly, left the women's bathroom. Had thrown a smoke grenade recently, judging by the mist that shrouded the great hall. He choked a little, and coughed.

The kick came from nowhere, hit his hand, who fired the gun and let go. The Desert Eagle slipped down some of the cabinets of iron. One hand hit him the face, leaving him stunned.

The body jumped a few inches off the ground, and stretching the leg, hit another shot into his face, causing him to fall and panting.

- Shit. - Dean muttered.

A heavy boot on his neck made under, the heel sticking his face. Not breathing right, Dean led the elbow to the back of the thigh joint with cinnamon: the knee. The person gave a shriek, and his legs gave way.

Rolled close to the female body to his knees, Dean kicked the chest, causing the woman to fall to the ground and glide down the aisle.

- That hurt! - She gasped, breathing hard as she rose.

- Callie? - A series of kicks came in response. The boot hit his ribs, leg, chest and finally the face. - What do you think you're doing?

Dean saw the silhouette of the gun barrel, Callie, and then she pointed the finger on the trigger. Breathing heavily, she said: - Do not want to hurt you. There is much to explain. Just need to see the scene of the murder. Then stand up.

She moved away from the fallen body of Dean, still pointing his weapon. He stood up reluctantly, and, grumbling, was slow steps back toward the bathroom. His body was still sore, and could feel the barrel on his head.

There was no escape.

Chapter 4

- Rise, Sam. - The voice of Callie Robb surprised Sam Winchester. Dean kicked it aside, and, limping, he walked what was left. - Join your brother. Both the walls. - She demanded.

- What are you doing? - Sam repeated the same question that Dean had done before. Received the same answer.

- There is much to explain. - She crouched beside the body and observed the body. She snatched the gold chain that hung around the neck of Roxanne, and stared at the hole in the belly. Here was something that had not left the creature in the previous bodies: traces.

she pulled a glove silicone, one of her boots and put one in his hand. With the index finger and thumb and pulled the black wire that was mixed with blood. It looked like a big worm, two or three meters. That thing was hard, and seemed to jump on Callie's face.

She gave a cry and fell back. Cried: - Take it from me! - The words were becoming muffled, and her mouth was just a relief that the black goo.

It was needed a nudge from Sam to get Dean out of the trance. She also muttered something like mmmff... like she was being suffocated.

- We must do something! - Sam squeaked.

Blinking his eyes tightly and finally absorbing the scene, Dean looked around the room. He found a piece of wood that lay near Sam. Summoned up his voice to whisper: - There!

Sam's attention was attracted to the piece of wood, and running and playing on the floor, Sam slipped against the tool. He jumped to his feet, and circling imperfect, stroked the black goo, afraid to hurt Callie.

That thing looked forward to life without the piece of wood, and crept quickly up to Sam's hand, jumping into the face of it. He screamed and let out what was holding minutes before. Could not emit more noise when it came upon her face.

Still shaken, Callie dove toward the weapon he was flat on the floor, being observed by the horrified eyes of Dean. When he realized what she was about to do, gave a halting step and shouted - No!

But it was too late; Callie stared at the barrel of the black goo and pulled the trigger. She twisted to absorb the bullet and dropped off the face of Sam, collapsing on the floor and spreading some of his pieces.

The Winchester brothers are recomposed relieved. Sam was the first to speak out, saying with a voice that did not seem hers: - You knew I would not die?

He expected her to say yes, but Callie shook her head. Dean opened his mouth to protest but stopped when he saw something rise from the black puddle. What came out of the pool seemed to become sharper, taking the form of a hand.

The three joined the doorway, watching, another hand came out of the slime, and together they seemed to stretch the pool, pushing her and making room for a head. The eyes were missing and the mouth was rotten. A decomposed body came out of the pool, but there seemed no waist. That stuff turned to them.

- What the fuck ...! - Dean began but was interrupted. One who seemed to be half a body opened its mouth, exposing the tongue wrapped in cobwebs. Small black wires began to emerge, and were increasing in size. - Shoot!

Callie fired two shots at the freak, but only served to drag it back. So, gathering all the emotions that he, she cried: - Run!

The three left the bathroom and shut the door. Started running down the hall, the adrenaline flowing between your veins. The bathroom door was ripped off, and thick black wires began to crawl rapidly through the wall.

The steps continued firmer and accurate; Callie made the mistake of looking back. Those black wires grow the bathroom and seemed to invade the whole school. That creature was no longer visible, both of which produced yarn. Issued a terrified whimper.

Turning to look ahead, she ran more desperate. Toward the truck were the brothers Winchester. The window panes were gone, and the wires began to escape the black college. Each noise floated in the air like a soundtrack to the death.

While Dean opens the driver's door, nervously pulls Callie's ride. Mumbling incomprehensible words, Sam jumps on the back, and Dean presses the accelerator. Sam is played back, and tries to stand up.

- What the fuck is that? - Dean shouted to Callie.

- Accelerates more! - She yelled back.

- Damn! - Muttered when he saw the thick wires to follow the truck as a swirling black and lifeless. Floored the accelerator, turning the wheel sharply. - What is happening? - Went to Callie.

- This thing wants the necklace. - She said.

- Do not say that! - He exclaimed angrily. - I want to know everything from how you came up so fast that persecution ridiculous!

- Keep us safe and I'll tell all!

Muttering expletives, Dean looked again the mirror. It was when he saw a black wires around the neck of Sam, who was fighting for a breath of air. He shouted something to Callie which made her realize what was happening.

He opened the passenger door, and cautiously advanced to the rump, pulling out a Swiss army knife of the boot. She knelt beside Sam, and trying to stay calm, girdled the black wire, which struggled and fell.

- What is your problem? - Almost no voice he asked, trying to keep breathing in long bars. - Say ... you know what to do.

She looked around, many black wires were slipping by abandoned buildings. It was enough just to be able to swallow and shut the truck. There remained many options.

- Get in the car! - She ordered Sam, who readily obeyed.

Grasp the collar and Roxanne hesitating a little, threw it hard into a dark alley. Suddenly, all the black wires are directed into the alley, oblivious to the truck. One could only loud noise of the wind.

It came shortly after the truck, squeezing Sam and Dean, closing the door behind him.

- What did you do? - Dean asked, realizing that they were no longer a target.

- Just let him busy.. - This was the response I got from Callie.

Chapter 5

The heavy iron gates were opened by Callie Robb. She was being followed by Dean and Sam Winchester as he opened a hatch in the floor of the altar of the cathedral Santa Rosa. That passage was seen to be overwhelmed by a red carpet. It was enough to push the mat away and already managed to get underground.

Under the Cathedral Santa Rosa was the shelter of Callie. It was there that she's been since he fled with the diamond. It was there she stayed while the killings occurred.

- Will not you explain? - Dean asked, scanning the small room. It was very dark, and was covered with candles, creating ghostly shadows. A large white coffin with gold trim was in the middle of the subsoil.

Without saying anything, Callie pushed the heavy lid of the coffin, exposing old papers, some tapes and many disks. she began to explain:

- This creature that killed Roxanne Carmichael and Bryan Ward has killed many couples who are about to have sex. - She pushed the papers to the sides, revealing a box. - That is, when the blood is exciting, warm and friendly. He drinks this blood to strengthen. - Blew the dust, and the symbol of the Cathedral Santa Rosa appeared. - The ancients kept the troubled spirit and separated into five objects that, together, will make it alive again.

- Older? - Sam asked.

- Designation of a group of Catholic Cathedral of Santa Rosa. - Callie said, opening the box. - Further, they separated into five objects. He managed to save two, and earned a black hooded form, according to these reports. - She delivered the papers that took the box to Sam and Dean. - He got the third when something stole the diamond from me.

- The diamond you picked up and fled. - Dean concluded, and Callie nodded. - The room got devastated when a field of roses, one of which was 'rewarded'.

- The fifth was the necklace that you throwed away in the alley. - Sam concluded. - So now he is alive?

- No - she assured. - The reason he was sucking the blood of the couples who will consume the sexual act is that it becomes stronger, it feel more alive. Gathering all the objects with another dose of the blood of any couple, they will receive life again.

- How do we stop it? - Sam asked.

- With this. - Callie threw an old paper, folded and crumpled and torn. - These are the words that will share the spirit again in five items of value to us.

- How will lure you here? - Dean asked.

- I think it is pretty clear. - Callie got up and put her hands on her hips. - Dean, we will be the couple.

Chapter 6

Dean Winchester was kneeling in front of Callie Robb in the center of the altar of the Cathedral Santa Rosa. His chest was bare, like her, that there was only a bra covering her breasts.

The altar was lit by candles, and Sam was at the foot of the statue of an angel, armed with a shotgun. The paper with the Latin phrase was within reach. Was just reading the sentence and think of five objects - that would become five relics.

Dean took a deep breath and watched the object of desire in front of you. Callie withdrew the stupid ears of a bear, and his body was still very well designed, with bulging curves. The hair was played in a sensual and erotic. Then, surrendering to lust, Dean pulled her by the waist and placed his lips on hers.

Callie was allowed to assist in the arms of Dean. He lay on the altar, pressing it to the ground, while his tongue sought passage. Her mouth opened, and soon he was already exploring what he missing.

Callie's legs intertwined Dean's waist, pulling it towards to herself. He felt the hard member against the fabric of the pants, and groaned. Her hands searched the breastplate set, stroking the muscles he had.

A large hand gripped him her left breast in a circular motion that was taking her to madness. That's when a current cold and lifeless stirred the air around.

Callie gasped when Dean's lips began to kiss her neck. She spoke in a whisper between moans: - He's here.

Chapter 7

Dean Winchester got off of above the body of Callie Robb and stood up, an action that was repeated by her. Sam Winchester had two pistols slide the altar of the cathedral Santa Rosa, and Dean took the two, handing one to Callie.

The three pointed to the doors of the cathedral, hoping the creature would come there. They were surprised when the stained glass window behind the altar of the church broke apart and crashed into a black thread Callie, throwing it behind a bank. Another thread came to drill Dean, but Sam pulled the trigger of the shotgun, and reduced to powder.

All the windows were broken, and the wires broke into the cathedral. From one of the windows, hooded creature appeared, invading the altar. Callie warned: - Do not leave any wire touch him, Dean! - Then screamed: - Read, Sam!

A thick, black wire wrapped himself in the ankle and dragged Sam, forcing him to cross the aisle. The paper has been abandoned.

- Shit! - Dean muttered, and fired three shots in the wire trying to surround it. Callie heard the gun firing, and then the sound of shooting the shotgun.

Sam stood up with difficulty, and where the shot hood cover, which should be the creature's face. The shot caused him to retreat, and Sam hoped he collapsed there. But will a black hood covered.

- Cover me! - Callie screamed and ran to the altar steps.

Amid the wires, crossed the aisles of the cathedral, Santa Rosa. Dean shot those who tried to pierce it. All intertwined, forming a giant black net. Were accurate shots that felled the media and the web broke.

Callie pointed his gun and fired, dispelling a black thread that would roll and suffocate to death. Dean kept firing on the wires that insisted on pursuing Callie. A tangle of wires threw the wooden pews of the Cathedral far.

She soon joined him, his bare chest - with the exception of the bra - up and down because of shortness of breath. Sweat beaded the beautiful breastplate of Dean, and Callie was attracted to one who had abandoned. But that was not the time.

- How many bullets you still have? - He asked, firing at the advancing yarn. Callie had crouched behind his body for reloading.

- Two cartridges, with this! - She said amid the roar of the smoking gun of weapons. - You? - Pulled himself together and continued to shoot.

- one cartridge and five bullets. - He replied.

While Dean and Callie playing to overthrow the black wires, Sam tried to delay the creature up, unloading the bullets in his body was ghostly, but he insisted on moving forward. Once fired, the noise of firing the musket rang, and he walked a step behind.

There were only three or four shots - he said. It was when he tripped on a wire fell on the altar and saw the flame of the candle that was provocative idea. He prayed silently, holding a candle, threw it into the red velvet curtains behind the creature.

The flames licked the tissue rapidly, forming a large veil, and glowed boiling. Fired on a support of the curtains, which made her fall, and still raised by other media.

One

The creature still slowly approaching. Inhaling the smell of death, sacrifice, horror. If you walk a little more, could begin his life. He shot a chandelier above the creature, holding it to the altar.

Two.

Even without moving, he reached out a black hand with fingers keen to play Sam, who shot the other stand the curtain. It was like a spectacle of fire falling on the creature. The flames ate away the wood floor of the altar, igniting everything.

Three.

When a wire came towards him, he pulled the trigger on instinct, even though the probability of not having more ammunition. The fourth shot rang out and blew the lead.

Four.

He got up, even while his legs wobbly. He ran and threw himself on the altar, slipping to its original position. Dean and Callie were surrounded by a swirl of black wires that are taut with fear of firing of weapons.

Sam grabbed the paper and read:

- Inclusion exclusion alterius ad unius ¹.

A white veil has materialized in the air, which, as played in black yarn, dyed in black. The wires were removed from Dean and Callie, who were soaked in sweat. The creature came through the fire, but was soon hindered by the veils, which was burning. Dissipated in the air and black wires.

All the heavy air of death and suffering seemed to die out. Then Sam felt it was time to choose five objects that will become relics. He closed his eyes and chose in his mind.  
The shotgun, the truck, the tape recorder, Dean, and I;

Then everything was carried by the wind, leaving Dean, Sam and Callie at the altar. She fell sick on the floor, breathing heavily. Dean's chest rose and fell rapidly, so exhausted he was. Sam fell to his knees, closing her eyes tightly.

- What do you chose? - Dean asked, cutting through the silence. After a few seconds, the brother replied.

- The truck, a shotgun, the tape deck, you and me.

- Why did you choose these? - Callie asked panting.

- Why is the shotgun, or truck, or tape deck is broken, it will never return. If I die or the Dean, he never will have life again.

Epilogue

- So this is where we parted. - Callie Robb spoke to Dean and Sam Winchester. Spent a few days after the slaying of a creature from hell. They were in front of a dock where a boat awaited white Callie.

- Are you sure that you want to go? - Sam asked.

- I need. - She replied. - But still we'll see you again.

- There is no way to be sure. - Sam said, looking at the skyline. The ocean seemed endless.

- I will not dismiss me with a romantic kiss, let alone the words of the pledge of love. - Callie Dean said when he turned to him.

- And do not wait. - She replied. His hand went to his face, sliding down the neck and gently touching his chest, then stick to the body itself.

Callie jumped into the boat, and it went splashing water in the Winchester brothers. She looked back when he was away, were just two points in the dock. Perhaps he was making a mistake when I leave them for the second time. I wanted to stay and needed to leave.

**-THE END-**

For now...

N / A: ¹ exclusion alterius inclusion unius ad, saying or sentence in Latin. Means of adding one to the exclusion of another.

I hope you enjoyed *-*

I enjoyed writing this fic, even though several to continue. I've always been in love with Supernatural. I thank those who read to the end, because I know it was not small

**Deathly Hallows**

[Oneshot]

Category: Mystery, Adventure, fighting, sci-fi fantasy  
Warning: sex, violence, obscene language  
Rating: (NC -15)

"A curious murder drags the Winchester brothers to a small town. What seemed to be a simple mystery to solve is compounded when they find the old friend Callie Robb, and it seems that there's more than a simple case of a creature from the depths."

Roxanne Carmichael gasped when her boyfriend, Bryan Ward, lifted her by the waist, supporting her in his strong arms. His lips were against her thin neck's Roxanne and naked, kissing him. She swallowed a groan of pleasure, breathing hard, caressing and stroking the hair full of Bryan.

The couple was in the ladies room of the college, and it was past ten o'clock at night. Sneaked in the back, and running and kissing, entered the ladies room, where they would make promises of eternal love and consume in a relationship and sexual intimacy.

But it is clear that a sudden that night can change all the costumes.

The bathroom door opening startled Roxanne, she immediately went from the arms of Bryan and could feel the current cold and lifeless that passed by, causing it to be spiky.

- What's wrong, baby? - He asked. Bryan had an irritating tendency to direct the baby as Roxanne, but this time she did not care. I was too scared to watch anything.

- I want to go, Bryan. - She asked, turning to him.

- Shh ... - Bryan closed his eyes and headed to his girlfriend, holding her by the waist, kissing her forehead lightly. - It's okay, baby. It is normal you get nervous and anxious. I will do everything gently, stay calm.

She closed her eyes softly, clinging to the words of Bryan. I was paranoid, afraid of what might happen there. Roxanne forced herself to calm down and embrace Bryan. It was the sound of the door of one of the booths that brought her back to reality. Over again that the current cold and lifeless pierced his body.

- I'm scared, Bryan. - Felt tears embargoed his vision, and chased them, squinting hard.

- There is nothing to fear ... - Bryan replied in a reassuring tone, but did not prevent her body to stiffen, as if expecting some imminent danger. The whistle of the wind made it almost jump. - I'm here, baby.

She wanted to tell him to shut up, but he restrained himself, leaving the embrace. Maybe they just needed a little cold water on his face. Yes, that was it.

Roxanne walked into the marble sink, leaning and turning on the tap. The water flow of water seemed to calm her heart, and, wetting her hands, she washed her face. He rubbed his eyes, trying to wake from that danger which existed only in his mind. He looked up into the mirror to see if her face was very downcast. It was then seen.

Bryan was raised in the air by someone with a black hood. She turned, startled, and opened her mouth to scream but the scream died in her throat. A whip of blood from the gullet Bryan ricocheted and hit her face, staining it.

His legs trembled, and soon became wobbly. If not for the marble sink, Roxanne would have fallen on the floor. I could not run, just let the tears roll down his face as his hands tried to remove excess blood.

The person turned to her, eyes twinkling. They were bright red, almost demonic. She felt vulnerable, as if that ... that thing could see inside, your feelings, your soul.

Something pierced his belly, and Roxanne moaned in pain, choking himself with his own blood. The amount of liquid foaming in his mouth and dripped down her lips were huge, as if a pool is overflowing. A pool of blood.

The familiar pain rolled her stomach, her belly and blood mingled with a black liquid. Her eyes begged for death, and she was raised by the most abominable thing that turns yarn thick and black. They are intertwined, making a stream of pure pain.

The last word that sprang from the lips of scarlet Roxanne was a whisper:

- Help ...

Chapter 1

Dean Winchester came from the back, the same entry that Roxanne Carmichael and Bryan Ward used to invade the school on the night of his murder. The day had already dawned, and the bodies had been found. The blood was drained, and seemed empty shells, which once had sheltered life.

- Come on. - He called his brother, Sam Winchester, in a whisper.

Dean cautiously crossed the empty corridor, while Sam went out the window. He soon reached his brother. The location of the murder was surrounded by police, trying to unravel the crime.

Undetected, infiltrated at the murder scene. The women's bathroom was covered in blood. It looked like a festival of horrors. Roxanne Carmichael's eyes were still frightened, as if he expected the visit. A large hole appeared in his belly, and a scarlet thread of blood still dripped from the corner of his mouth.

- Random Victims? - Sam questioned. - Or that offenders need to be penalized?

Dean did not answer. He was still examining the body empty, faces the beautiful purple girl who was Roxanne, blue-eyed and blond. It looked like someone he knew.

- I'd say they were random victims. - A female voice answered. A woman walked through the door of the ladies room, a beautiful woman. Her legs were long and thick, the bust was great. And red lips, perfectly lined eyes, long eyelashes. Blue-eyed blonde ... was just thinking of the devil which he appeared. A pair of bear ears were put into his head, like a bow. - But the way he killed them, silently and painfully, and the time it took to get all the blood indicates that in his mind, makes right.

- Callie Robb, How long? - Sam said surprised.

- Horrible ears, Callie. - Dean greeted derisively.

- I know you want an equal. - She replied ironically and winked at him. - So we're three reunited. - Callie put her hands on her waist. - You have not changed much. That's so nostalgic.

- You look like a slut. - Dean answered, shrugging. Sam warned with the look, and Dean continued: - Look what she's wearing. A black shirt that highlights her breasts, a pair of jeans that was cut at mid-thigh, a pantyhose scratched and high black boots. Not counting the stupid bear ears.

- Very nice, Dean. He trained a lot when I went away to be able to rub on my face? - Callie added sarcastically.

- I don't know, can I try again?

- Dean, no. - Sam warned, sighing. - No time for conversation. Am I right, Callie. What are you doing here?

The Winchester brothers realize that she directed her gaze to the floor, facing one of the tiles smeared with blood. She started rubbing his leg in the other, and biting her lower lip.

Callie Robb was an old friend of Sam and Dean. She was smart, sexy and great to look at a murder scene. Always helped them, and even had a roll with Dean - had sex once or twice. Until he had that case, three murders, a valuable item to pursue. Callie eloped with him.

- I came to help. - Her voice sounded forced, not at all normal.

- Help what? The escape again with a diamond? - The sarcastic comment came from Dean and Sam ignored. Since Callie did not.

- Do you see a diamond here? - She asked, drawing a smile on his lips mocking and ironic.

- You would not help if there was something behind. - Dean concluded, staring at her with cold eyes. - What do you want, Callie?

- I do not know ... Help with something, perhaps? Do not be so trivial, Dean.

- Actually, Callie - Sam spoke up. - I think we should not trust you, because what happened in the past.

- The past is gone. - She said sharply.

- Just like you! - Dean recalled, and for a moment, Callie did not know what to answer. Back with a sarcastic comment.

- Wow, Dean, I knew you liked the past, but guess who was dying to get back to me. If you're a good boy, I can kill miss. We used to play a little. - Passed his lips red. - Even though I do not want, I'll try to find out what killed them. It will be like a game.

- May the best win ... - Dean murmured more to himself, but Callie heard. She sent a kiss and winked at him, then went out the door in style.

The Winchester brothers watched her out of sight to recover. Sam shook his head and moved her shoulders, while inspired Dean with force and arms crossed on his chest.

- You're screwed. - Sam spoke first.

- This game is for both of us. - Dean replied.

- I know, but the wink and the kiss were a warning to you.

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but then thought better. Really, it was a warning! Wicked, wicked, wicked ... So, defeated, he murmured to himself: - Shit!

Chapter 2

The wind struck Robb Callie, but she did not seem to notice. she was too frustrated to care about your hair revolted, in alliance with the wind. she was too tired to go with that game, needed answers fast.

She was on the outside of the college, where the sky seemed to be collapsing. It was very windy, carrying pain and suffering, so that the town has suffered.

Murders like that were already turning pneumonia. Callie had no time to play with Sam and Dean Winchester. she had to act before the creature arrange more victims. The next could be the outsiders, the Winchester brothers.

- Should not you be here. - The officer who was waiting outside the college to see Callie deduced.

She looked up at the guard approached. So it was now, put his hand to his waist, pulling a small pistol kept there. A straight shot made the guard collapsed to the ground lifeless.

The noise resounded, and before the building came, it clouded the time, throwing a smoke grenade, which, rolling, all that piece turned into mist. The guards coughed, waving his arms and looking for the enemy. The bullets ripped and filled them with pain chest, and all fell dead on the floor.

She entered the college again, empty at the time, except for the brothers. Fuck them, she thought. Needed to examine the bodies, because he saw something that was never in previous murders.

Chapter 3

The shooting guns attracted the attention of Sam Winchester. This looked at his brother, who stared back. Dean got to his feet, because moments before had been crouching, leaving no detail to escape.

- The shotgun was in the car. - He spoke with a hoarse voice, arming himself with a silver _Desert Eagle _that had stuck in his belt. - You get?

- Anything that I can draw is good. - Sam said.

Dean nodded, and slowly, left the women's bathroom. Had thrown a smoke grenade recently, judging by the mist that shrouded the great hall. He choked a little, and coughed.

The kick came from nowhere, hit his hand, who fired the gun and let go. The Desert Eagle slipped down some of the cabinets of iron. One hand hit him the face, leaving him stunned.

The body jumped a few inches off the ground, and stretching the leg, hit another shot into his face, causing him to fall and panting.

- Shit. - Dean muttered.

A heavy boot on his neck made under, the heel sticking his face. Not breathing right, Dean led the elbow to the back of the thigh joint with cinnamon: the knee. The person gave a shriek, and his legs gave way.

Rolled close to the female body to his knees, Dean kicked the chest, causing the woman to fall to the ground and glide down the aisle.

- That hurt! - She gasped, breathing hard as she rose.

- Callie? - A series of kicks came in response. The boot hit his ribs, leg, chest and finally the face. - What do you think you're doing?

Dean saw the silhouette of the gun barrel, Callie, and then she pointed the finger on the trigger. Breathing heavily, she said: - Do not want to hurt you. There is much to explain. Just need to see the scene of the murder. Then stand up.

She moved away from the fallen body of Dean, still pointing his weapon. He stood up reluctantly, and, grumbling, was slow steps back toward the bathroom. His body was still sore, and could feel the barrel on his head.

There was no escape.

Chapter 4

- Rise, Sam. - The voice of Callie Robb surprised Sam Winchester. Dean kicked it aside, and, limping, he walked what was left. - Join your brother. Both the walls. - She demanded.

- What are you doing? - Sam repeated the same question that Dean had done before. Received the same answer.

- There is much to explain. - She crouched beside the body and observed the body. She snatched the gold chain that hung around the neck of Roxanne, and stared at the hole in the belly. Here was something that had not left the creature in the previous bodies: traces.

she pulled a glove silicone, one of her boots and put one in his hand. With the index finger and thumb and pulled the black wire that was mixed with blood. It looked like a big worm, two or three meters. That thing was hard, and seemed to jump on Callie's face.

She gave a cry and fell back. Cried: - Take it from me! - The words were becoming muffled, and her mouth was just a relief that the black goo.

It was needed a nudge from Sam to get Dean out of the trance. She also muttered something like mmmff... like she was being suffocated.

- We must do something! - Sam squeaked.

Blinking his eyes tightly and finally absorbing the scene, Dean looked around the room. He found a piece of wood that lay near Sam. Summoned up his voice to whisper: - There!

Sam's attention was attracted to the piece of wood, and running and playing on the floor, Sam slipped against the tool. He jumped to his feet, and circling imperfect, stroked the black goo, afraid to hurt Callie.

That thing looked forward to life without the piece of wood, and crept quickly up to Sam's hand, jumping into the face of it. He screamed and let out what was holding minutes before. Could not emit more noise when it came upon her face.

Still shaken, Callie dove toward the weapon he was flat on the floor, being observed by the horrified eyes of Dean. When he realized what she was about to do, gave a halting step and shouted - No!

But it was too late; Callie stared at the barrel of the black goo and pulled the trigger. She twisted to absorb the bullet and dropped off the face of Sam, collapsing on the floor and spreading some of his pieces.

The Winchester brothers are recomposed relieved. Sam was the first to speak out, saying with a voice that did not seem hers: - You knew I would not die?

He expected her to say yes, but Callie shook her head. Dean opened his mouth to protest but stopped when he saw something rise from the black puddle. What came out of the pool seemed to become sharper, taking the form of a hand.

The three joined the doorway, watching, another hand came out of the slime, and together they seemed to stretch the pool, pushing her and making room for a head. The eyes were missing and the mouth was rotten. A decomposed body came out of the pool, but there seemed no waist. That stuff turned to them.

- What the fuck ...! - Dean began but was interrupted. One who seemed to be half a body opened its mouth, exposing the tongue wrapped in cobwebs. Small black wires began to emerge, and were increasing in size. - Shoot!

Callie fired two shots at the freak, but only served to drag it back. So, gathering all the emotions that he, she cried: - Run!

The three left the bathroom and shut the door. Started running down the hall, the adrenaline flowing between your veins. The bathroom door was ripped off, and thick black wires began to crawl rapidly through the wall.

The steps continued firmer and accurate; Callie made the mistake of looking back. Those black wires grow the bathroom and seemed to invade the whole school. That creature was no longer visible, both of which produced yarn. Issued a terrified whimper.

Turning to look ahead, she ran more desperate. Toward the truck were the brothers Winchester. The window panes were gone, and the wires began to escape the black college. Each noise floated in the air like a soundtrack to the death.

While Dean opens the driver's door, nervously pulls Callie's ride. Mumbling incomprehensible words, Sam jumps on the back, and Dean presses the accelerator. Sam is played back, and tries to stand up.

- What the fuck is that? - Dean shouted to Callie.

- Accelerates more! - She yelled back.

- Damn! - Muttered when he saw the thick wires to follow the truck as a swirling black and lifeless. Floored the accelerator, turning the wheel sharply. - What is happening? - Went to Callie.

- This thing wants the necklace. - She said.

- Do not say that! - He exclaimed angrily. - I want to know everything from how you came up so fast that persecution ridiculous!

- Keep us safe and I'll tell all!

Muttering expletives, Dean looked again the mirror. It was when he saw a black wires around the neck of Sam, who was fighting for a breath of air. He shouted something to Callie which made her realize what was happening.

He opened the passenger door, and cautiously advanced to the rump, pulling out a Swiss army knife of the boot. She knelt beside Sam, and trying to stay calm, girdled the black wire, which struggled and fell.

- What is your problem? - Almost no voice he asked, trying to keep breathing in long bars. - Say ... you know what to do.

She looked around, many black wires were slipping by abandoned buildings. It was enough just to be able to swallow and shut the truck. There remained many options.

- Get in the car! - She ordered Sam, who readily obeyed.

Grasp the collar and Roxanne hesitating a little, threw it hard into a dark alley. Suddenly, all the black wires are directed into the alley, oblivious to the truck. One could only loud noise of the wind.

It came shortly after the truck, squeezing Sam and Dean, closing the door behind him.

- What did you do? - Dean asked, realizing that they were no longer a target.

- Just let him busy.. - This was the response I got from Callie.

Chapter 5

The heavy iron gates were opened by Callie Robb. She was being followed by Dean and Sam Winchester as he opened a hatch in the floor of the altar of the cathedral Santa Rosa. That passage was seen to be overwhelmed by a red carpet. It was enough to push the mat away and already managed to get underground.

Under the Cathedral Santa Rosa was the shelter of Callie. It was there that she's been since he fled with the diamond. It was there she stayed while the killings occurred.

- Will not you explain? - Dean asked, scanning the small room. It was very dark, and was covered with candles, creating ghostly shadows. A large white coffin with gold trim was in the middle of the subsoil.

Without saying anything, Callie pushed the heavy lid of the coffin, exposing old papers, some tapes and many disks. she began to explain:

- This creature that killed Roxanne Carmichael and Bryan Ward has killed many couples who are about to have sex. - She pushed the papers to the sides, revealing a box. - That is, when the blood is exciting, warm and friendly. He drinks this blood to strengthen. - Blew the dust, and the symbol of the Cathedral Santa Rosa appeared. - The ancients kept the troubled spirit and separated into five objects that, together, will make it alive again.

- Older? - Sam asked.

- Designation of a group of Catholic Cathedral of Santa Rosa. - Callie said, opening the box. - Further, they separated into five objects. He managed to save two, and earned a black hooded form, according to these reports. - She delivered the papers that took the box to Sam and Dean. - He got the third when something stole the diamond from me.

- The diamond you picked up and fled. - Dean concluded, and Callie nodded. - The room got devastated when a field of roses, one of which was 'rewarded'.

- The fifth was the necklace that you throwed away in the alley. - Sam concluded. - So now he is alive?

- No - she assured. - The reason he was sucking the blood of the couples who will consume the sexual act is that it becomes stronger, it feel more alive. Gathering all the objects with another dose of the blood of any couple, they will receive life again.

- How do we stop it? - Sam asked.

- With this. - Callie threw an old paper, folded and crumpled and torn. - These are the words that will share the spirit again in five items of value to us.

- How will lure you here? - Dean asked.

- I think it is pretty clear. - Callie got up and put her hands on her hips. - Dean, we will be the couple.

Chapter 6

Dean Winchester was kneeling in front of Callie Robb in the center of the altar of the Cathedral Santa Rosa. His chest was bare, like her, that there was only a bra covering her breasts.

The altar was lit by candles, and Sam was at the foot of the statue of an angel, armed with a shotgun. The paper with the Latin phrase was within reach. Was just reading the sentence and think of five objects - that would become five relics.

Dean took a deep breath and watched the object of desire in front of you. Callie withdrew the stupid ears of a bear, and his body was still very well designed, with bulging curves. The hair was played in a sensual and erotic. Then, surrendering to lust, Dean pulled her by the waist and placed his lips on hers.

Callie was allowed to assist in the arms of Dean. He lay on the altar, pressing it to the ground, while his tongue sought passage. Her mouth opened, and soon he was already exploring what he missing.

Callie's legs intertwined Dean's waist, pulling it towards to herself. He felt the hard member against the fabric of the pants, and groaned. Her hands searched the breastplate set, stroking the muscles he had.

A large hand gripped him her left breast in a circular motion that was taking her to madness. That's when a current cold and lifeless stirred the air around.

Callie gasped when Dean's lips began to kiss her neck. She spoke in a whisper between moans: - He's here.

Chapter 7

Dean Winchester got off of above the body of Callie Robb and stood up, an action that was repeated by her. Sam Winchester had two pistols slide the altar of the cathedral Santa Rosa, and Dean took the two, handing one to Callie.

The three pointed to the doors of the cathedral, hoping the creature would come there. They were surprised when the stained glass window behind the altar of the church broke apart and crashed into a black thread Callie, throwing it behind a bank. Another thread came to drill Dean, but Sam pulled the trigger of the shotgun, and reduced to powder.

All the windows were broken, and the wires broke into the cathedral. From one of the windows, hooded creature appeared, invading the altar. Callie warned: - Do not leave any wire touch him, Dean! - Then screamed: - Read, Sam!

A thick, black wire wrapped himself in the ankle and dragged Sam, forcing him to cross the aisle. The paper has been abandoned.

- Shit! - Dean muttered, and fired three shots in the wire trying to surround it. Callie heard the gun firing, and then the sound of shooting the shotgun.

Sam stood up with difficulty, and where the shot hood cover, which should be the creature's face. The shot caused him to retreat, and Sam hoped he collapsed there. But will a black hood covered.

- Cover me! - Callie screamed and ran to the altar steps.

Amid the wires, crossed the aisles of the cathedral, Santa Rosa. Dean shot those who tried to pierce it. All intertwined, forming a giant black net. Were accurate shots that felled the media and the web broke.

Callie pointed his gun and fired, dispelling a black thread that would roll and suffocate to death. Dean kept firing on the wires that insisted on pursuing Callie. A tangle of wires threw the wooden pews of the Cathedral far.

She soon joined him, his bare chest - with the exception of the bra - up and down because of shortness of breath. Sweat beaded the beautiful breastplate of Dean, and Callie was attracted to one who had abandoned. But that was not the time.

- How many bullets you still have? - He asked, firing at the advancing yarn. Callie had crouched behind his body for reloading.

- Two cartridges, with this! - She said amid the roar of the smoking gun of weapons. - You? - Pulled himself together and continued to shoot.

- one cartridge and five bullets. - He replied.

While Dean and Callie playing to overthrow the black wires, Sam tried to delay the creature up, unloading the bullets in his body was ghostly, but he insisted on moving forward. Once fired, the noise of firing the musket rang, and he walked a step behind.

There were only three or four shots - he said. It was when he tripped on a wire fell on the altar and saw the flame of the candle that was provocative idea. He prayed silently, holding a candle, threw it into the red velvet curtains behind the creature.

The flames licked the tissue rapidly, forming a large veil, and glowed boiling. Fired on a support of the curtains, which made her fall, and still raised by other media.

One

The creature still slowly approaching. Inhaling the smell of death, sacrifice, horror. If you walk a little more, could begin his life. He shot a chandelier above the creature, holding it to the altar.

Two.

Even without moving, he reached out a black hand with fingers keen to play Sam, who shot the other stand the curtain. It was like a spectacle of fire falling on the creature. The flames ate away the wood floor of the altar, igniting everything.

Three.

When a wire came towards him, he pulled the trigger on instinct, even though the probability of not having more ammunition. The fourth shot rang out and blew the lead.

Four.

He got up, even while his legs wobbly. He ran and threw himself on the altar, slipping to its original position. Dean and Callie were surrounded by a swirl of black wires that are taut with fear of firing of weapons.

Sam grabbed the paper and read:

- Inclusion exclusion alterius ad unius ¹.

A white veil has materialized in the air, which, as played in black yarn, dyed in black. The wires were removed from Dean and Callie, who were soaked in sweat. The creature came through the fire, but was soon hindered by the veils, which was burning. Dissipated in the air and black wires.

All the heavy air of death and suffering seemed to die out. Then Sam felt it was time to choose five objects that will become relics. He closed his eyes and chose in his mind.  
The shotgun, the truck, the tape recorder, Dean, and I;

Then everything was carried by the wind, leaving Dean, Sam and Callie at the altar. She fell sick on the floor, breathing heavily. Dean's chest rose and fell rapidly, so exhausted he was. Sam fell to his knees, closing her eyes tightly.

- What do you chose? - Dean asked, cutting through the silence. After a few seconds, the brother replied.

- The truck, a shotgun, the tape deck, you and me.

- Why did you choose these? - Callie asked panting.

- Why is the shotgun, or truck, or tape deck is broken, it will never return. If I die or the Dean, he never will have life again.

Epilogue

- So this is where we parted. - Callie Robb spoke to Dean and Sam Winchester. Spent a few days after the slaying of a creature from hell. They were in front of a dock where a boat awaited white Callie.

- Are you sure that you want to go? - Sam asked.

- I need. - She replied. - But still we'll see you again.

- There is no way to be sure. - Sam said, looking at the skyline. The ocean seemed endless.

- I will not dismiss me with a romantic kiss, let alone the words of the pledge of love. - Callie Dean said when he turned to him.

- And do not wait. - She replied. His hand went to his face, sliding down the neck and gently touching his chest, then stick to the body itself.

Callie jumped into the boat, and it went splashing water in the Winchester brothers. She looked back when he was away, were just two points in the dock. Perhaps he was making a mistake when I leave them for the second time. I wanted to stay and needed to leave.

**-THE END-**

For now...

N / A: ¹ exclusion alterius inclusion unius ad, saying or sentence in Latin. Means of adding one to the exclusion of another.

I hope you enjoyed *-*

I enjoyed writing this fic, even though several to continue. I've always been in love with Supernatural. I thank those who read to the end, because I know it was not small


End file.
